Seth Savage: I never knew that Doe's and blues could begin me anew
by RestlessRagtimeStoryTeller
Summary: This One-shot was made with the expressed permitted use of deviantArts member Kendallcollins OC Seth Savage. It has been rough folks, life as I said happened. It is my hope that this fic will along with "PROJECT ZOOTPIAN XENO: JUST 10 year experiment... or more?" will give me back the fire and gusto needed to continue on with "Tracks, the Limbo between the PD and the underworld".


AU: Well Folks, here it is. The one-shot of Mister Seth Savage, this OC is being used with the proper permission of its creator/artist Kendallcollins on PLEASE despite that this one-shot of mine may be only sub-par to what you are all use to in Zootopian fics, show show both this man and his comic some love. Again, I do not own Zootopia, this is non-profit and the only thing I own are my own OC'S. Check out his story and artwork, you won't regret it. Again Thankyou Spuce for deciding to follow my primo Zootopian Fic, it is deeply appreciated! And if your reading this Spuce, you can expect the next chapter of "Tracks" within the next two to three weeks. Bon apetit! Hopefully the narration will not spoil your appetite.

Narrator: …. _.Often times it within ourselves as sapient beings, as aware as we are, to have a choice. To be the best or worst versions of ourselves. At times the paths we choose are not always the right ones but we take them anyways because it seems RIGHT to ourselves. RIGHT in the preservation the prevention of pain being inflicted upon the body mind, and soul..upon the heart... Because it provides what we think we need, to take the easy road. Very Few As Robert Frost once said "Take the road less traveled by, and it has made all the difference". BUT...there are those who choose forge there own way there own path, and even if it leads through a desert in which their footsteps may never be traced, they press on. Resolve, the ability to pick up yourself up beaten, shaken, battered, groping in the dark somehow standing up and moving forward, driving before yourself your obstacles, your foes and the darkness. It is often the hardest and most trying to admit we have taken a path to hide immersed in the foliage, to lose ourselves...to forget. Even more so admitting to that fact, just adds to the pain already present. Whether it may be one or many, but moving beyond it is a mark of strength. From where it comes matters no more than how you use it with honor. By showing that you have strength of will and that the pain does NOT control you. Present yet fading, ebbing but real, it does NOT sap your lust for life! Such is the momentum of One Seth Savage, remembering his muse-no his old friend Jackie Hopps,TONIGHT_

Seth: * clicks on tape recorder * It wasn't easy at first. * takes a drag * Pretending to be someone your not. * puffs out smoke * From growing up in a small-town, with an abusive relative...a love-sick painter to famous High life living artist elite in the big city of Zootopia. * spits * like a dammed up emotional novel they make into a friggin soap opera. * sigh * It helped at first...helped to forget, or at least that was the goal intended. Heart-broken as I am, its not as if no-one knew that Jackie had her issues with her previous relationship and that she wanted badly to leave, to FLY but...but..not to this extent. Not easy at all for a person to accurately depict their deepest affections for someone in mere words. Holding these feelings in for the longest time only for her just to say that, she liked me more as a friend, a brother hurt. Right up to the point when she left the station, it all happened in a flash. I held a strong front until everyone had left for the most part. But after a few minutes, the turbelent emotions became unbearable. Perhaps it was not the most rational of decisions at the point and time. But then again * bitterly laughs * not as if logic was my friend at that point. Running back to place that I had persevered in, resided in for HER in tears, I made my decision. Bag all packed up, grabbed my cash, sent out a letter to the Zootopian Arts Association, and headed over to Gideon's for the night. The next morning, I left the small-town life of Bunny Burrow behind, hoping to start anew.

Narrator: _When Jackie Hopps left for the Air-force cadet training, Seth Savage immersed himself in the Social Elite circles. Young, Talented, charming always making new pieces every other week. Of course they would fetch a handsome price, and after receiving the cash he would purchase a few other works for himself. Just to make the appearance all the more convincing. But it was always, nothing more than a facade. That much proven this evening when HER sister Judy Hopps recent Hero of Zootopia and her "Partner" Nick A FOX of all things, came up to ask why he responded as he did to her earlier in the evening. WHY he denied knowing Jackie at all, WHY he didn't seem to care that she was sorry and wanted to know if he was doing OK. Judy left giving him a look, clearly, as if to say_ "you are better than this Seth, I KNOW you still care, but not like this, never like this..". _Her friend Nick giving a pointed look with a raised eyebrow_ "Not my business, but I've been down that way before, YOUR choice to go up or down, not just for yourself..but others as well" _and with that he followed Judy out the front entrance of the Art Gallery._

 **SAVANNAH CENTRAL, NOTURNAL DISTRICT 8 :40 PM**

Narrator: _After closing up the Art gallery over an hour ago, Seth Savage felt the need for someplace quiet. Entering a small rundown blues club, he felt a sense of relief being able to let down his facade, if only for a short portion of the night. To take a false comfort, but comfort all the same in his whiskey, moving, feeling with the Rhythmic blues._

Seth: * signals barkeep * " Hey Johnson, * snaps fingers * the usual"

Narrator: _The old walrus ruffled his mustache before sliding down a shot of whiskey towards Him. It was no real surprise to the old walrus that Seth would be in tonight. From time to time famous Artists would come down to this little known shack amongst the concrete Giants of Zootopian enterprise and the Social Elites. No one judged, no one spoke with the exception of the unspoken glances, shifts, and looks. They were here for the same thing, to ease and give life of the woes of Zootopias citizens. Giving their emotions and baggage beauty, purpose, a beat , rhythm, and a melodious sound. From the Highest to the lowest, there were NO walls of class or species, even specific reasons that most could guess but never prodded about. It was about 2 hours in, as BB kings "Sweet Little Angel" was being spun across the parlor, a young but vexed female in a secretarial business outfit entered the place. Not that it was Unusual, the bar DID have customers of all places, persuasions, and sizes come around. It just appeared to Seth, somewhat bitterly amusing, she was the opposite of Judy and Jackie he thought. She was however easy on the eyes. To clarify... a doe, grey tipped ears with a beautiful black sheen shone against her fur sharply contrasting with her aquamarine eyes and her white cotton tail._

?: " Paul, a mojito if you please?"

Narrator: _the old walrus, not often hearing his first name,turned around to see who it was, gave her a fatherly if not crinkled face smile and nodded. Few minutes later her drink was ready, sipping on it she noticed Seth just a few chairs down from her, staring at the shimmering pools of his drink. For a while they both just sat there, listening to the music in the background. After a while they struck up some conversation, mainly just about the music around this bar, how each would come around certain points in the week just to let go. Seth finally after a good hour and a half of this, asked her the question boggling in his mind, mainly out of curiosity at first, becoming..something more..._

Seth: "…...So what brings a beautiful piece of art such as yourself to a rundown old bar? Blues, jazz, night on the town?"

?: "Not much really work was just freaking FANTASTIC, but a friend of mine recommended this bar so that I might start considering things from a different perspective" she replied.

Seth: "Names Seth, Seth Savage, and you are? "

?: *snort * A pretty young face who doesn't know any better apparently."

Seth: "Huh, really?" "These happen to be YOUR thoughts, or implemented psychology from the office manager?"

?: * surprised, eyebrows raised * "How did you?" * looks at herself, notices she is still in her work outfit* * ah right, anyhow yes and no, frustrations of the day mostly it just drives me nuts how people can still judge after what Judy Hopps did for this city-"

Seth: *mock humor * "Be still my beating heart, we have a bad-ass AND a bigot here!" (laughs) .

?: * wryly smiles * she said "Cute I could just rutt you into next week * leans closer * given a few dates when my heat kicks in."

Seth: * touches noses with her * "Well, whats stopping you miss-?

Cecilia: "Cecilia" she replied, "Cecilia Cottontail, as for whats stopping me a man with a broken heart."

Seth: * Pauses for a moment *

Narrator: _Seth's conscious mind or what was left of it took the meaning of her words, as usual pretended to be ignorant, and continued on his bitter endeavors. But as he was about to down my 30th shot, she stopped Seth's paws short of completing their task. He slowly looked back at her with a scrutinizing gaze as she spoke again._

Cecilia: *places paw on face gently * "and me with no real way to put it back together.. I may not be the smartest mammal around but even I can tell the look of a broken heart." * leans in closer, speaks gently * "Nor does it appear I could even touch most of the pieces,they are not even here but with someone else aren't they?"

Seth: * averts gaze * "what are you my shrink or something?"

Cecilia: "No, but I can be your companion for the night, (turns his head) if you wish it."

Seth: * bitter laugh * I was under the impression that you were classy not trashy, Mrs. Cottontail."

Cecilia: * giggles * " Well Mr. Savage, APPEARANCES, can be deceiving and the future is never set in stone. Heck originally my intent was just to take some mojitos, a carrot bomb or two, an hour and a half of smooth jazz then head back to my apartment in Savannah central apartment complex ALONE again... but no I'm not here for a night in bed with you because of pity. I know what that pain feels like, because I still live with it, each and every day. It is not for me to say whether or not if your own will recede, grow, or in the end how it will effect your life overtime. But at the very least, someone like me can make you feel the love of woman. If only for tonight that my own affections, no matter how you take them, could-could give you a spark of your own..no matter how small..to light your way in that darkness. To let you know that your not alone. To let you know that you have the right to live, to LOVE once more. She gently told me "You have the strength and will to do so if given the chance, if YOU * places paw on chest *decide to give yourself THAT chance.

Narrator: _As she leaned into his chest, he delicately hesitated then..fully sank in into her embrace clasping her closely to his chest as she looked up._

Seth: ***** sigh ***** "…..Savannah Central apartment complex, right?"

Cecilia: *vibrant but gentle* "Mhmm"

Narrator: _swaying to the last vestiges of the blues they would hear this night, the jocular commentary picked up a bit._

Seth: *smiles * "Coffee on the way? Snarlbucks?"

Seth: *recording * She gave me what I considered a cheeky but beautiful smile that I would treasure in the days to come.

Cecilia: "Delighted"...

Seth: * last bit of recording * as she grabbed her coat and me mine walking out the door I slapped down a 100 dollars on the bar, telling the barkeep noncommittally that I was turning in, him just giving me a tired but well meaning old smile. Strange... * grabs trench coat * since I came here to the City most of my time was spent either in Skyscrapers, Highrises, and fancy clubs but until now, * turns lights off, locks office door * never in my wildest imagination 'til now could I truly believe * looks up from side-walk * that the city was the this beautiful from the ground up... * click *

Narrator: _That night, As the odd pair walked out of the Old Bar,the humdrum of the nightlife transformed before them. Seeming to stretch, shift before their eyes, it all engulfed their senses in a wondrous way. Distant yet so near, clarity, unison amongst the confusing buzz from mammals all around them cradling them as they went arm in arm towards the Ztube stations . As they entered the Ztube and it disappeared towards Savannah Central you could hear in the Distance over the radio "What A wonderful World"_

AU: Welp, there it is folks. Hope Both Kendallcollins and all you fabulous readers enjoyed. Once again thankyou good sir for the use of Seth Savage. Also thankyou to anybody and everybody who took some time out of their day to read this. Let me know what you guys think in the comments section below.


End file.
